Miss Weasley
by captainjen
Summary: The Weasley men cross their hormonally challenged sister. Reuploaded from 2005.


(A/N) Reuploaded from 2005. Minor edits. Pointless and old but I'm keeping a record of things I've written.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, everything belongs to my good friend Jo.

Miss Weasley

-

"Gin, come out of your room!" Fred yelled, banging on Ginny's closed bedroom door.

"No!" Ginny called in an annoyed tone from the other side.

"Why not?" George yelled. "We're going to play Quidditch and we need another player!"

"NO!" Ginny yelled again.

"WHY?" Fred and George called in unison.

Ginny yanked her bedroom door open and glared at her two older brothers who were standing impatiently, equipped with their broomsticks.

"Because I don't want to! Now leave me alone!" she yelled, slamming her door shut.

"But we need another player Ginny! Get out of your room and stop being lazy!" George whined.

"I'm not being lazy! I just don't want to play." Ginny called back.

Ron walked up the stairs with a frown on his face. "Where is she? We actually want to start the game sometime this year."

"She says she doesn't want to play. Ginny, come on! We need to start the game!" Fred informed Ron and addressed his little sister.

There were a few seconds silence before Ginny opened her bedroom door slowly. She looked ready to kill, or at least produce a mean Bat-Bogey Hex. "I said I didn't want to play." she said, strangely calm.

"But-"

Their protests were met once again with a slammed door and a silent sister.

"What's wrong with _her_?" Ron grumbled.

"Probably being visited by her monthly friend." Fred mock-whispered.

Ginny rolled her eyes from her locked bedroom. The male species was insufferable.

"Hermione, since you're not playing Quidditch go and make Ginny get out of her room and play with us?" Ron asked, as he entered the back garden of the Burrow.

Hermione, who was reading a book, didn't look up. "No."

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Because when a girl says no," Hermione said exasperatedly. "it means no. And if Ginny declined your offer to play Quidditch then I'm not going to go and change her mind."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Will you at least go and see why she's being so…so…" Ron struggled to find a word. "Pathetic?" he settled on.

Hermione closed her book and rolled her eyes. "_You're_ pathetic." she said and made her way inside.

"What is it with the girls in this house today?" Ron asked nobody in particular, as he watched Hermione go.

-

"Ginny?" Hermione knocked softly on the door. "Ginny, it's Hermione. Are you alright?"

Ginny got up from her bed and opened the door. "Oh, Hermione. I thought you might be one of my idiot brothers."

"Are you alright?" Hermione smiled and asked again.

"I just wish they'd leave me alone!" Ginny huffed and turned around to flop on her bed. She left the door open, which Hermione took as an invitation.

"I'll tell them to leave you alone." Hermione said.

"Thanks," Ginny smiled. Then a thought struck her. "Want to help me get back at them?"

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"Well…" Ginny said, starting to grin. She got up off her bed and started to cross the room to her door. "My bedroom is on the front of the house so we'll need to use the twin's old room since it's at the back…" She opened her door and started to walk over to the door opposite her room.

"Ginny, what are you planning?" Hermione asked curiously.

Ginny opened the bedroom door a crack and took a look inside. "Ok, we can go in." she whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Hermione asked.

Ginny stood up straight and looked a little foolish. "Um…I really couldn't say." she smiled. "We'll need buckets…lots of buckets. And water. Lots of water."

"Ginny, I - Oh!" Hermione was suddenly pulled down to the floor below the window. "What was that for?" Hermione asked.

"Because everybody is outside and we don't want them to see us!" Ginny hissed. "They should be around here…somewhere…" Ginny muttered to herself and started to look in cupboards and under the bed. "There!" she said and pulled out 3 buckets from under the bed.

"Buckets." Ginny said triumphantly. "One for each brother that has annoyed me today. One, two, three."

"Ginny, I understand that you're not happy with your brothers and I'm all for a little sibling rivalry but…well…I don't need to get back at your brothers, so do I need to be drag-" Hermione started.

"Hermione, think of all the times Ron has annoyed you with his snide little comments and petty arguments." Ginny began, lifting the heavy bucket of water out of the bath and replacing it with an empty one. "And think of all the times the twins have embarrassed you over the years, talking about you and Ron and broom closets-" Hermione blushed. "You know it only makes sense to help. And if you don't then you'll just have to face the wrath of the hormonally challenged." Ginny grinned.

"I suppose I could help." Hermione smirked.

When all three buckets had been filled, Hermione and Ginny carried them back to the twins room and carefully opened the window, praying that nobody would see them.

"What if we get Charlie or Bill or Harry accidentally?" Hermione questioned.

"Uh…I hadn't thought of that." Ginny looked worried.

"I have an idea. I'll be back in a minute." Hermione informed her and disappeared out the door.

A few minutes later Ginny saw her friend enter the garden and sit back down on the patch of grass that she had been positioned in before. Ten minutes after Hermione's arrival in the garden, then game ended and all players touched down on the ground again.

Ginny watched in amusement as Hermione got up to congratulate the winning team but somehow 'twisted' her ankle in the process. The boys rushed to her aid but Hermione sent Ron and the twins off to find her a bandage.

As the youngest Weasley's victims reached the door, they found that it had been locked and there was no key in sight. With a small quiet cackle, Ginny took her opportunity with relish and drenched her elder siblings with ice-cold water.

Wet and chilly, they glared up at the window but their sister couldn't be seen.

Ginny watched in satisfaction as her brothers shivered and uttered language they wouldn't dare let cross their lips if their mother had been present. Quickly, she departed the room, shutting the window and returning innocently to her own bedroom.

The boys and Hermione (who had miraculously recovered) ran around to the front of the house and let themselves in the front door.

They all bounded up to Ginny's room where a soaking wet Fred threw the door open and glared at a content looking Ginny who was reading a book on her bed.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" Ginny asked, with a hint of glee in her eyes.

"_Ginny_!" Ron glared. "Look, we're soaking wet! And all because of you!"

"I see that." Ginny said, sounding quite amused. "But I don't know why you'd think it was me. I've been in here 'sulking', as you put it."

"But you were the only one-" George started.

"Oh stop being babies, all of you. It's only a little bit of water." Hermione said in her best no-nonsense voice.

"You were in on it too!" Ron accused her. "You had to have been. Fast recovery, by the way." he muttered, giving her ankles a glare.

"If you're trying to pin the blame on me it won't work. I wasn't in any way a part of this. I'm sure it was just simply an accident. Now," Hermione said, pushing her way in front of the Weasley's and Harry. "Go away."

With a smile, she shut the door in their faces.

"Pfft. Women." Fred said, sounding defeated.

"The hormonally challenged are terrifying creatures." George agreed.

The boys all exchanged a look, and shuddered.


End file.
